Los juegos de Freezer
by Ale1008
Summary: Una gran nave llega a la tierra y toma a 4 chicos para incluiros a los llamados "Juegos de Freezer" en los cuales quitan a chicos de distintos planetas para mandarlos a un campo de batala a que luchen a muerte para poder sobrevivir... (Universo alterno, basado en el libro "Los juegos del hambre"
1. Chapter 1

**Notas del capítulo:**

**Espero les guste :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 1_ Reclutando tributos.**

-¡NO MUERAS!_gritaba llorando la pelinegra abrazando un cuerpo

-Milk... ya basta... no le quedan mas que unos minutos de vida_ le decia su amigo tratandola de alejar del cuerpo

-NOO! TU PORQUE NO SABES LO QUE HA ECHO!_gritaba ella desesperada, mientras sus lagrimas no paraban de salir.

Ahi se encontraban 6 jovenes. Dos se encontraban tirados en el suelo muertos con flechas clavadas en sus cuerpos. Otros dos intentaban separar a una chica pelinegra que abrazaba llorando y gritando a un joven que tenia en su estomago una lanza clavada.

¿Como habia sucedido todo esto? ¿Como habian llegado a esta escena estos jovenes?

**_Pues veamos un 1 atras..._**

-Vamos Milk no me digas que solo puedes comer eso_le decia un chico riendo

-Tu porque tienes un estomago anormal, no se aun como comes tanto_decia ella sobandose la panza

-Luego iremos a cazar verdad?_le pregunto el sonriendo

-Claro, solo esperame un poco porque tengo que ir a cambiarme, ya sabes... no puedo ir con este gran vestido_le diecia ella mirandose a si misma

-De acuerdo, yo me ire a mi casa ahora, ya sabes como es mi padre, pero cuando estes lista ve a alli y nos vamos juntos, si?_le dijo el acercandose y besandola en la mejilla y alejandose.

-Adios Goku_dijo ella en un susurro

Milk era una chica de 16 años. Vivia en Japon, cerca de un bosque pero al mismo tiempo cerca de la ciudad.

Su padre era el rey, y su madre habia muerto en un incendio hace unos 10 años, desde ese dia ella pasaba casi todo el dia metida en el bosque, entrenando tanto fisicamente como con su arco. La madre de Milk era una experto en cuanto a la arqueria, y le habia regalado uno a ella cuando tenia 5. Cuando su padre le informo que su madre habia muerto ella se dijo a si misa que seguiria los pasos de su madre y se convertiria en la mejor con su arco.

Y asi lo hizo, practicaba con el arco desde hace ya 10 años, y en verdad era una experta.

Sus amigos eran pocos, pero verdaderos.

Bulma era una chica de 18 años, tenia el cabello color turquesa, sus ojos eran de un brillante celeste, y su inteligencia era increible.

La conocio a los 5 años en el parque ya que estaba llorando al haberse caido del sube y baja.

Bulma, muy amable la ayudo a levantarse y la hizo reir para que se olvidara del golpe.

Desde ese dia habian sido muy amigas, al punto en que bulma era casi una hermana mayor.

Luego estaba Vegeta, el era algo gruñon pero muy amable al mismo tiempo.

Al igual que Bulma lo conocio en el parque, pero las razones habian sido totalmente distintas. Ella era la princesa, por lo que algunas personas querian hacerle daño por distintas razones.

En el parque un dia cuando ella ya tenia unos 7 años, estaban ella y Bulma jugando. En un determinado momento a Bulma la llamo su madre y en cuanto esta se fue un monton de niños rodearon a la pelinegra, diciendole que se creia mucho mas importante que ellos por ser la princesa. Los niños muy crueles la comenzaron a empujar y golpear, pero se vio rescatada por un niño de 10 años. El tenia el cabello negro y en forma de flama.

Aun recordaba sus palabras "Ustedes son los que se creen mas por venir de a muchos, no?" luego de esas palabras los empujo y se puso delante de ella, defendiendola de cualquier niño.

Desde ese dia el se juntaba con ellas en el parque. A los pocos años se conviertio en el novio de Bulma, y tambien ... en su segundo hermano mayor

El les enseño algo que nunca habrian creido posible... a volar.

Pero el ultimo de sus mejores amigos habia llegado hace unos 3 años.

Se habia mudado al lado del palacio.

Era un chico de la misma edad que ella, tenia el cabello muy desordenado, y era muy pero muy alegre. Casi nunca se enfadaba, vivia riendo y sonriendo por todo. Parecia que a este chico nunca le habia sucedido algo malo. Ademas sabia volar al igual que ellos.

Tenia un hermano, pero casi siempre estaba trabajando y sus padres trabajaban en el palacio con el mio.

Poco tiempo despues el se unio a nuestra clase en el colegio, y rapidamente se hizo nuestro amigo.

El era muy apuesto, y casi todas las chicas estaban enamoradas de el, pero por alguna razon el nunca se habia mostrado interesado en alguna de me sentia aliviada, porque aunque era mi mejor amigo, estaba enamorada de el, aunque claro nunca lo diria, pues el miedo a perder nuestra gran amistad siempre estaba presente.

El chico se llamaba Goku, siempre iba a entrenar conmigo al bosque, ya que a el tambien se le daba eso de la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Es mas, el era mejor que yo para eso, aunque yo siempre lo molestaba con que nunca sabria como utilizar mi arco y mis flechas.

Casi todos los domingos los 4 nos ibamos al bosque a entrenar.

Goku y Vegeta entrenaban cuerpo a cuerpo, yo disparaba a distintos lados con mi arco, y Bulma para mi suerte se entretenia haciendome nuevas flechas para cada dia tener mas y mas.

Aunque luego de 2 horas se aburria y pedia que entrenemos cuerpo a cuerpo las dos.

Bulma si bien no era mas fuerte se sabia defender bien de todas formas.

Milk se encontraba en el comedor. Levantandose algo complicada por el vestido exageradamente grande, se dirigio a su habitacion.

Alli rapidamente intendo despojarse del vestido, aunque como casi siempre tuvo que pedirle ayuda a su amiga.

Esta amiga era una siervienta de unos 60 años, ella la habia visto nacer, y tambien a su madre.

Era muy amiga de su padre, y era como una abuela para ella.

-Milk... ya te he dicho que es peligroso que vallas al bosque_le decia la anciana dulcemente mientras desataba el corse.

-Ya lo se pero... el correr lanzando flechas a distintos lados, cazando, saltando de arbol en arbol, sintiendo el aire en el rostro, y la adrenalina... ahhh para mi es perfecto_dijo Milk con los ojos brillantes de la emocion.

-Si, eso y que hace un tiempo el joven Goku va con ustedes, no?_le contesto con una sonrisa

-Que?... no como crees eso?! El tan solo un buen amigo... si eso es_respondio el nerviosa y sonrojada.

-Si pero si yo solo me referia a eso_decia ella sonriendo ampliamente

-Ehh... si... ehh ya esta? Ya me puedo quitar esta ropa?_dijo ella intentando cambiar el tema

-Si ya esta... bueno yo me retiro que tengo muchas cosas que hacer aun_dijo ella dejando a la joven

Milk se cambio su ropa por algo mas comodo. Y ese algo mas comodo es un traje que Goku le habia regalado hace 2 años en su cumpleaños.

El traje consistia en una camiseta azul debajo de un gi naranja, unas botas azules con lineas amarillas y un cinturon azul.

Era el mismo traje que utilizaba Goku, y a ella le encantaba utilizarlo.

Salio del palacio en el que vivia para ir a la gran casa de su vecino.

Cuando golpeo la puerta le abrio su amigo diciendo que ya estaba listo y se podian ir.

Caminaron hablando y riendo hasta llegar al bosque en donde ya se encontraron con Bulma y Vegeta que estaban charlando tranquilamente.

-Hey ya entrenamos?_pregunto Bulma sonriendo

-Claro_dijeron los dos mas jovenes

Los dos hombres entrenaron cuerpo a cuerpo mientras Milk intentaba enseñarle a Bulma como utilzar el arco y las flechas.

-Mira primero debes de tomar firmemente el arco, luego colocar la flecha, tirar de la flechas hacia atras, apuntar y soltar_decia Milk mientras hacia paso a paso lo que establa explicando, dandole al centro del un circulo blanco que habia pintado en uno de los arboles.

-Bien... parece facil_dijo Bulma sonriendo

La peliazul tomo el arco, una flecha y cuando estaba a punto de dispararle a otro arbol que tenia otro circulo blancopintado...

Una gran explocion se escucho y el suelo temblo haciendo que la joven se cayera y disparara la flecha para culaquier lado.

Para la malasuerte del mayor del grupo la flecha casi le atraviesa la cabeza, pero por sus grandes reflejos pudo salvarse de una muerte un poco tonta.

-Bulma casi me matas!_le grito Vegeta

-No es tan facil como parece!_le grito ella desde el suelo

-Casi me sacas la cabeza!

-Pero fue porq...

-HEY! Que no se dan cuenta de lo que acaba de suceder?!_les grito Goku

-Es verdad... se acaba de escuchar una explosion, ademas el suelo ha temblado_dijo Milk con una mirada de preocupacion.

-Tenemos que ir a ver_dijo rapidamente Bulma

-No! Ustedes dos se iran al palacio ahora! Kakarotto y yo iremos a averiguar_Decia Vegeta

-Si... ese era mi hermanito Vegeta... siempre intentando de alejarnos del peligro... y que con eso de Kakarotto? Que Goku ya no le habia dicho que no le dijera asi? Todo por la culpa de su tonto hermano mayor ... si aquel dia no le hubiera dicho asi... pero... en que estoy pensando?! Vegeta nos quiere alejar de el peligro... PELIGRO!? Que esta sucediendo en la ciudad? Yo no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras la gente esta pasando por algun peligro!"_ pensaba Milk decidida

-No! Yo ire_dijo Milk

-Yo igual_dijo Bulma levantandose

-Que no, ustedes ahora mismo se van al palacio y no saldran de alli hasta que nosotros volvamos, de acuerdo?_pregunto Goku con el seño fruncido

Milk lo miro con la misma cara. Hubo una especie de lucha visual hasta que milk relajo los musculos de su cara y con una sonrisa dijo:

-Esta bien, nosotras nos iremos al palacio.

-Bien_dijo el sonriendo

Los chicos acompañaron a las chicas al palacio y se aseguraron de dejarlas en la habitacion de Milk.

* * *

**POV MILK**

Los chicos acaban de dejarnos en mi habitacion... no me quedare aqui, de seguro si hubiera seguido insistiendo con Goku el se hubiera encargado de dejarme bajo candado.

Una vez que esten lejos me ire, si Bulma quiere ir conmigo pues... que venga pero yo no me quedare sin hacer nada. Como princesa no puedo dejar que mi gente sufra por alguna razon, ademas de que es mi deber que la gente de este pueblo viva bien y sin problemas! Es mas... que hago aun aqui?!

Por lo que veia Bulma estaba nerviosa, bueno ... era eso o le encantaba comerse las uñas casi hasta comerse los dedos. Sin contar que sus piernas temblaban de una manera descomunal.

Bueno... yo no podia hablar mucho pues estaba caminando de un lugar a otro en frente de ella.

-Tu... tu que crees que sucede en la ciudad?_me pregunto Bulma ya con ojos llorosos

Que le respondo? No quiero ponerla mas nerviosa pero tampoco quiero mentirle...

-No lo se pero podemos ir a averiguar, no?_le dije intentando idear alguna excusa para salir

-Si...supongo_dijo con dudas

-Bulma... si no quieres ir no te obligo, puedes quedarte aqui hasta que te sientas segura o hasta que vuelvan los chicos, pero yo debo ir a ver, si?_le dije mientras me sentaba en la cama a al lado de ella pasando mi brazo por sus hombros para transmitirle fuerza y seguridad.

-Yo... yo ire tambien_me dijo

-Segura?_pregunte, porque en verdad no pensaba volver hacia atras si se arrepentia, y no queria tampoco que volviera sola.

-Si..._dijo ella un poco mas segura

-Bien entonces vamosnos ahora_le dije tomandola de la mano y casi arrastrandola hacia la puerta.

Esperen! Nunca se sabe que podriamos encontrar alli asi que por seguridad tomo mi arco y mi cajilla de flechas. Se que alli hay una 24 flechas pero no se si sean suficientes...

Salimos de la habitacion, bien... no hay nadie en los pasillos... caminamos hasta la puerta la cual abrimos sin intentar hacer algun ruido, pues habiamos escuchado como Goku y Vegeta les decian a los sirvientes que no nos dejen salir.

¿Que sucedio con los sirvientes? Me parece raro no ver ni a uno... bueno luego me preocupo por ellos.

Salimos con Bulma tomadas de las manos y caminando apresuradamente.

Pero... ¿que es aquello?

Un monton de personas gritaban y otras intenaban correr pero... a la mierda eso! Habia una cosa gigante alli!

No se muy bien que es... al parecer una nave o ... no se! Pero ahora no estoy tan segura de si quiero ir o no. El arco que tengo en la mano tiembla debido a que mi mano tiembla del miedo.

Pero... pero que estoy pensando?! Goku y Vegeta estan alli! Y lo mas importante... ¿Donde esta mi padre? De seguro que tambien fue.

-Bulma debemos apresurarnos_le dije mirandola fijamente a los ojos

-Esta... esta bien_dijo ella reaccionando unos segundos despues, de seguro tambien estaba shockeada por lo que veiamos.

Caminamos las dos algo mas discretas por miedo a que algo pasara pero para nuestra mala suerte no fuimos demasiados discretos ya que un mounstruo se paro delante de nosotras.

Era horrible! Tenia piel rosa, era gordisimo y su cara era espantosa.

-Ohh que cosas mas presiosas me he encontrado_dijo el riendo. No se quien es y de seguro no es humano. Rapidamente suelto la mamo de Bulma y la extiendo rapido hacia mi espalda para tomar una flecha.

La coloco a una velocidad impresionante en el arco y apunto directo a la cabeza de... eso.

-Con que te crees ruda he?_me dijo con una sonrisa de lado en su cara.

-Que eres?_esas fueron las unicas palabras que le dije, pero se las dije con seguridad en mi voz.

-Mi nombre presiosa es Dodoria y te aseguro me divertire contigo_dijo dando un paso hacia nosotras.

No lo dude, dispare pero el lo esquivo justo a tiempo logrando nada mas cortarle la mejilla.

Tome otra de mis flechas y volvi a apuntar.

-Como te atreves a intentar golpearme?!_me grito

Sonrei, me divertia ver como habia logrado hacerlo enfadar, pero creo que la sonrisa se me borro al ver como 2 raros mas aterrizaban detras de el.

-Milk..._intento advertirme Bulma

-Ya se_ fue lo unico que le dije.

-Que encontraste Dodoria?_pregunto uno de los hobres. Este tenia piel verde y por lo que veo es el que mas parecido con humanos tiene.

-Esta muchachita esta dando problemas_dijo el riendo

Frunci el seño, que se creia ese raro para hablar conmigo con tanta confianza? Que acaso el no sabia que era yo aqui?

-Oye feo, habla de mi con mas respeto, que no sabes que yo soy la princesa?_ le dije

Pero creo que no fue tan buena idea porque sus sonrisas crecieron

-Con que princesa he?_dijo el tercero que tenia piel violeta y dos cuernos en la cabeza.

-Milk vamonos ahora_me susurro Bulma

-Espera un segundo_le dije en el mismo volumen de voz.

-Siendo una princesa no sabes que susurras en frente de otras personas es de mala educacion?_le dijo el mounstruo verde

Intente lanzar mi flecha hacia ese tipo, pero este la esquivo y a una velocidad casi imposible se acerco y me dio un puñetazo en la boca del estomago.

Se que escupi sangre, puedo sentir el sabor metalico en mi boca, sin contar que veo como que caen gotas hacia el suelo.

Los tres anormales reian. Al parecer disfrutaban el ver como casi no respiraba del impacto.

Bulma... por que no la escuho hablar? Giro mi cabeza en direccion a ella y veo al go horrible!

El tipo verde la tenia en brazos inconciente, y de la cabeza de ella goteaba sangre.

-Idiota que le hiciste!?_le grite

-Lo mismo que yo te hare a ti_escuche desde mi espalda.

Voltee mi cabeza rapidamente para ver al gordo rosa a punto de darme un puñetazo.

Un dolor increiblemente fuerte me inundo pero tan solo unos segundos en donde se que me cai al suelo, y al intentar abrir los ojos la sangre me que caia de mi frente me nublaba la vista. Solo alcanze a ver al gordo rosa reirse, y aunque no escuchaba nada por lo aturdida que estaba se que era una carcajada. Luego de eso todo se volvio negro.

* * *

**POV VEGETA.**

Estabamos en medio de una pelea con KAkarotto.

Cuando salimos del palacio volamos directamente a la ciudad, pero a los pocos segundos pudimos ver una gran nave.

Al llegar unos hombres raros estaban atacando a las personas.

Rapidamente nos unimos para defender a la gente inocente, pero ellos eran muchos mas.

Estabamos cansados, eran bastante fuertes, y cada golpe que nos daba nos hacia bastante daño.

Y derrepente los vimos... 3 de los mountruos volaban en direccion a la nave con personas.

Vi como las dejaban tirada cerca de la gran puerta y como entraban enseguida, dejandolas a esas dos personas alli.

Kakarotto estaba peleando con dos de los malos y yo todavia tenia para derrotar a uno muy grande, pero dejaron de luchar con nosotros cuando un pequeño salio de la neve.

Estaba sentado en una silla, tenia cuernos en su cabesa y parecia tenia los labios pintados!

* * *

**POV NORMAL**

Bulma y Milk acababan de ser tiradas a un costado de la puerta de la nave espacial.

Un alienigena salio de la nave, era pequeño, con cuernos en su cabeza y muy pero muy perverso.

-Señores...rodeenlos_dijo el pequeño a todos los otros.

Rapidamente los que estaban hace unos segundos golpeando a personas inocentes ahora comenzaron a rodear la zona, dejando a las personas amontonadas en un circulo.

-Bien señores... mi nombre es Frezer, no me molestare en dar muchas explicacione solo les dire que estoy sacando personas de cada uno de los planetas que veo para utilizarlos para mi diversion... y claro tambien la de los seres de mi planeta._les dijo él riendo

Las personas estaban aterrorizadas, no sabian que hacer, decir o pensar, tan solo tenian miedo.

-Bien, viendo que nadie se opone ya tengo 2 voluntarios por lo que veo._dijo con sorna mirando a las jovenes inconcientes en el suelo a su lado

La gente miraba confundida, pues desde donde estaban no podian distinguir quienes eran las personas que estaban alli.

-Dodoria muestrales quienes son nuestras dos voluntarias_dijo Frizer con una sonrisa de lado.

El gordo sirviente entro unos minutos a la nave y salio con una tablet, donde escribio algunas cosas y dos segundos despues aparecieron unas grandes pantallas donde enfocaban a dos jovenes tiradas, una sobre la otra.

Dodoria sonrio y las tomo de la parte de la espalda de sus ropas y las levanto para que puedan apresiar mejor sus rostros.

Y alli se vieron las caras de Milk y Bulma,manchadas de sangre seca y otras lineas de sangre que aun caian de su cabeza.

Casi al instante en que salieron en pantalla Goku y Vegeta volaron para poder quitarlas de las manos del sirviente de Frezer, pero Zarbon, el hombre verde se adelanto y tomandolos a los dos del cuello hizo que se golpearan cabeza con cabeza, dejandolos a los dos inconcientes al mismo tiempo.

-Ohh... teniamos a dos enamorados_dijo frezer con figida tristeza, para luego reir

La gente estaba aun peor, pues todos tenian bien en claro que esas cuatro personas eran las mas fuertes del pueblo.

La risa de Frezer se escuchaba por todos lados, y el ver en la pantalla gigante a Vegeta y Goku inconcientes, con varios cortes y golpes en sus cuerpos y a Bulma y Milk con sus caras embarradas de sangre era una imagen que las personas de esa ciudad nunca se sacarian de la cabeza...

9 horas despues...

* * *

**POV MILK**

Ahh... que dolor de cabeza! Ya no se que sucedio luego de ese golpe que me dieron.

Estoy desepcionada de mi misma, no pude defender a Bulma deje que le hicieran daño, deje que el pueblo quedara indefenzo, deje que Goku y Vegeta tuvieran razon.

Yo no estoy preparada para enfrentarme al peligro...

Estoy habriendo con mucho esfuerzo los ojos, pero lo cierro de inmediato. ¿Que es esa luz tan fuerte?

Una luz blanca esta sobre mi, haciendome daño en los ojos en el primer intento de ver algo.

Intento tocarme la cabeza pero no puedo, mis muñecas tienen algo alrededor que me lo prohibe hacerlo.

Me doy cuenta de que mis piernas tambien han sido inmovilizadas.

Estoy nerviosa.

Lentamente intento nuevamente abrir los ojos, y aguanto la primer impresion que genera en mis ojos.

Miro a mi alrededor, y veo que estoy sola en una habitacion. Hay un gran vidrio en la pared de mi derecha

Veo como personas de el otro lado me observan, pero no le doy importancia hasta que veo que una de ellas habre la puerta que hay a un lado y entra.

-Digame senorita, que edad tiene?_me pregunta amablemente una mujer

-!6_logro decir con una debil voz

-Muy bien, ahora te inyectare algo, pero tranquila el dolor tan solo dura unos segundos_me dijo sacando una gran jeringa del bolsillo de su tunica blanca.

-Que... que es eso?_pregunto asustada.

-Un chip, asi podran rastrearte_me dijo conuna triste sonrisa.

-Rastrearme..._dije intentando asimilar la situacion.

Tan solo tenti como esa gran aguja penetrada mi piel para dejar con una especie de liquido un chip, el cual al parecer dejaria que alguien me rastrease.

Veo como la chica toma una mascarilla y me la coloca sobre el rostro, presionando para que no se caiga.

-Descansa... aun falta mucho_ fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo :**

Y? Que les parecio? Subire un nuevo capitulo todos los viernes, asi me dan una semana para escribir un largo capi y tambien ustedes tienen un dia fijo en donde diran " Ohh verdad que hoy esta chica rara subira un nuevo capitulo de la historia..." jajaja

Comenten si les gusto :D


	2. Un mentor?

**Notas del capítulo:**

**Perdon por demorar 2 dias en subir este capitulo, pero bueno... mi laptop no queria enceder.**

* * *

**Un mentor?**

No se que me ha pasado... cuanto tiempo he estado dormida? quizas solo unas horas o quizas dias... no lo se.

Se que al abrir mis ojos ya no estoy en donde estaba antes.

Hay una cama a mi derecha y dos camas a mi izquierda, o eso creo ya que mi vista esta algo nublada.

Me froto las manos en la cara, y recien ahora me doy cuenta de que ya nada me retiene.

Sentada en la cama me doy cuenta de que tan mal estoy. Mi cabeza da vueltas y mi estomago esta tan vacio que me dan ganas de vomitar.

Mi ropa... no es la misma... ¿Que me han puesto? Al parecer es un camison celeste.-

Me recuesto otra vez, y me mantengo asi hasta que el mareo se me pase.

Miro la cama a mi derecha... esta Bulma alli, dormida, con la misma ropa que yo, tranquila, como si nada malo hubiera pasado.

Su brazo... tiene una venda alli, y ahora que me doy cuenta... yo tambien tengo una en el mio.

A mi izquierda esta Vegeta, el tambien esta dormido, sus cejas no estan fruncidas, parece tan indefenzo...

Me levanto un poco de la cama, colocando mis antebrazos como sustento, y alli lo veo. Goku esta en la cama seguida a la de Vegeta.

El tambien esta dormido y con un aspecto adorable.

¿Para que nos quieren? ¿en donde estamos? ¿que nos haran?

-Milk..._escucho la voz de Vegeta, el me esta mirando confundido.

No me habia dado cuenta de que lagrimas corrian por mi cara.

Me levante, camine hasta su cama y me sente a un lado de el, en donde enseguida me acoste, abrazandolo y llorando en sus brazos.

-Vegeta donde estamos?_le pregunte sin poder evitar trancarme debido al nudo que tenia en mi garganta.

-Milk... ya no estamos en el planeta Tierra_me dijo mientras aun me tenia rodeada entre sus brazos y me acariciaba la espalda en forma de consuelo.

-Que?_me salio casi un agudo gritito con esa palabra

-Nos han tomado como fichas de un juego_me dijo

-No entiendo_dije llorando mas fuerte

-Ya te lo explicare mejor... debes descansar como lo hacen los demas_me dijo tranquilamente

-No quiero... ya he dormido lo suficiente_le dije firme

-Si... has dormido... pero no descanzado, vamos descanza un poco_me dijo mientras hacia lugar en la cama para que me recostara junto a el.

Y haci lo hize, y entre el abrazo calido que nos unica y las caricias en mi cabeza que me proporcionaba me quede dormida otra vez, pero esta vez tranquila de que estaba en brazos de mi hermano mayor...

Despierto debido a los gritos de Bulma.

-¿Donde estamos?!_gritaba ella asustada y llorando

Vegeta se levanto de mi lado para ir a tranquilizarla, ella lo abrazaba muy angustiada llorando, pero a los minutos debido a las palabras tranquilizadoras del mayor ella se tranquilizo.

Creo que pasaron unos 45 minutos desde que Bulma se ha quedado dormida en brazos de Vegeta. La habitacion estaba en silencio por mas que Vegeta y yo estuvieramos despiertos sabia que ninguno de los dos queria hablar.

Derrepente 4 hombres vestidos con trajes y cascos blancos entraron. Portaban armas y les dijieron a Vegeta que el y "La chica de pelo raro" tenian que acompañarlos.

Por mas que Vegeta se reusaba por no saber a donde o querian llevar, decidio ir, ya que amenazaron con tener que utilizar sus armas si era necesario, y dado a que Bulma tambien tenia que ir no queria que la lastimasen.

Me miro al momento de salir y luego me hizo una señar con los ojos en direccion a Goku, que por lo que entendi queria decir que lo intentara despertar.

Salieron por la puerta, no sin antes escuchar a uno de los tipos decirme "Luego vendremos por ustedes 2", no se muy bien que estaran haciendo pero me asusta la idea de que les hagan daño a Vegeta y Bulma.

Camino hasta la cama de Goku y le sacudo el hombro llamandolo por su nombre al mismo tiempo.

-Milk?_pregunta el entreabriendo los ojos

-Si Goku... levantate_le digo yo mientras me siento al lado de el en la cama

-Milk?_pregunta otra vez

-Si Goku ya te dije que si soy yo, ahora levantate!_le dije yo enfadada

-Milk!_dijo el abriendo los ojos rapidamente y lanzandose sobre mi en un fuerte abrazo.

-Ay Goku... al fin despiertas_dije yo devolviendole el abrazo, hundiendo mi cara en su cuello, aliviada al saber que esta bien.

-Milk estaba muy preocupado, yo vi como saliste en esa pantalla gigante y habia mucha sangre y Bulma estaban alli tambien, ella tambien sangraba mucho, pero entonces. cuando quisimos rescatarlas... ya no recuerdo nada mas_decia el recordando todo lo que al parecer habia sucedido.

-Encerio? Salimos en una pantalla gigante?_le pregunte con una sonrisa

-Si, fue horrible, de tu cabeza salia muchisima sangre_me dijo el con esa mirada de preocupacion que casi siempre me dedicaba a mi.

-Es que... unos hombres nos golpearon a mi y a Bulma, y eran bastante fuertes, no pude defendernos..._le dije con decepcion de mi misma

-Hiciste lo que pudiste... ademas yo tampoco pude defenderlas a ustedes_me dijo bajando la mirada

-Tu tambien hiciste lo que pudiste_le digo bajando la cara para que me pueda ver con una sonrisa en el rostro. El tambien sonrie y me vuelve a abrazar.

-Pense que iba a perderte_me dijo contra el cuello

Me sonrojo ante ese comentario, ¿porque estubo tan preocupado por mi? Ahh cierto... porque solo somos muy buenos amigos.

-Lo siento_le digo, y no puedo evitar sonar un poco triste ante el pensamiento de que con Goku no somos mas que amigos.

-Donde estan los chicos?_me pregunta

-Estaban aqui con nosotros pero entraron 4 hombres y se los llevaron hace un rato_le respondi

-4 hombres buenos o cuatro hombres malos?_me pregunta, y yo no puedo evitar pensar que sono como si me lo preguntara un niño

-No lo se...creo que de los malos debido a la forma en que les hablaron y trataron_le digo

-Bien, entonces debemos de estar preparados_dice con una sonrisa de medio lado

-No creo que yo pueda hacer mucho, pues si bien soy fuerte ellos lo son mas, y no tengo ni mi arco ni mis flechas aqui_le informo con una mueca de tristesa

-No importa yo te defendere_dice riendo

-Pero eso no es justo yo quiero al menos poder defenderme sola de uno_le digo golpeando su brazo

-Ok pero solo uno_me responde riendo aun.

Derrepente la puerta se abre sorprendiendonos a los dos.

Voltee la vista y vi como estaban 4 hombres como los que se habian llevado a Bulma y Vegeta.

Tomo involuntariamente la mano de Goku, y el la aprienta como queriendome dar confianza.

Uno de los sujetos camina y me toma de espaldas ambos brazos, haciendo que no pueda moverme mucho, y me levanta de la cama en donde estaba sentada con Goku, haciendo tambien que nuestro agarre desaparesca.

-Sueltame!_le digo removiendome en sus brazos

-Te dije que volveria por ti_me dijo cerca del oido, con una vos sinistra, y a pesar de que tiene su cabeza dentro de ese casco con cristal negro se que tiene una sonrisa macabra en su rostro.

Correccion, estos no eran como los que se habian llevado a Bulma y Vegeta, estos 4 ERAN los que se los habian llevado.

Cuando Goku se levanto para ayudarme otros dos grandes hombres los sostuvieron de los brazos, imidiendole moverse.

Me mira triste, como pidiendome person por no poder ayudarme y yo lo unico que hago es sonreirle, aunque se que se vio como una sonrisa triste.

Nos sacan de la habitacion, aun tomados por los brazos gracias a esos tipos. El pasillo es largo y con muchas puertas, pero aun asi afuera de cada una hay uno de esos soladados.

Nos hacen entrar en una donde solo hay un hombre vestido elegantemente parado mirando en nuestra direccion, como si nos estuviera esperando. Detras de el hay dos sofas, uno de tres personas y uno justo en frente -dandole la espalda al hombre - de tan solo una.

-Ya pueden soltarlos_dijo el con el seño fruncido

-Tu no nos das ordenes!_le dijo bruscamente uno de los tipos.

El hombre solo gruño como respuesta y los hombres nos soltaron, saliendo de la habitacion luego.

-Siento mucho el comportamiento de esos idiotas_nos dijo el con una mirada sincera

-Quien eres?_le pregunto Goku colocandose casi enfrente mio en forma protectora.

-Ohh tranquilo, yo no les hare daño, es mas yo estoy aqui para ayudarlos. Mi nombre es Gohan_nos dijo ese hombre con una sonrisa

-Y porque dices que nos ayudaras?_pregunte yo saliendo de atras de Goku para que aquel hombre me viera.

-Primero deberia explicarles todo, tomen asiento y les contare_dijo el moviendose un paso a la derecha para mostrarnos mejor los sofas que habian detras de el.

Con Goku caminamos hacia el sofa mas grande mientras Gohan se sento enfrente nuestro.

-Y bien?_dijo Goku

-Bien... lo primero que debo decirles es que acaban de ser secuestrados para ser piezas de un juego. Freezer es como un rey aqui, y el pone las reglas sobre cada cosa que se hace. El hace unos años creo un especie de juego en donde saca a un pequeño grupo de no mas de 5 personas de distintos planetas para luego ponerlos a todos en un campo de batalla.

-Un... un campo de... batalla?_pregunte yo confundida

-Si, todos los años es un lugar diferente pero el fin siempre es el mismo, divertir a las personas del planeta Cold y al mismo Freezer.

No podia creer lo que estaba escuchando ... acababa de ser secuestrada de mi planeta para ser llevada a un campo de batalla a que alguna personas de otro planeta me asesine para su la diversion de otras personas.

-Y en donde se supone que nos ayudas?_pregunto Goku un tanto confundido al igual que yo.

-En la parte en donde ustedes tienen suerte de tener permitido un mentor, y ese soy yo.

-Y que hara para ayudarnos como mentor?_pregunte

-En el planeta Cold las personas son muy adineradas, y yo tengo como trabajo conseguir patrosinadores que den de su dinero para ayudarlos a ustedes_explico

-Y como se supone que nos ayudaran? Ellos se divierten al ver como nos matamos, porque nos ayudarian?_dijo Goku enfadado y confundido

-En eso tambien tengo que ayudarlos. Ustedes deben de dar un buen espectaculo, porque si ustedes llaman la atencion ellos no querran que muerdan tan rapido, o si?_dijo el

Tenia sentido pero de todas formas seguia pensando que esto de el juego era algo muy macabro.

-Y que sucedera si ganamos?_pregunto Goku seriamente

-Les daran un deseo_dijo

-No entiendo_dije yoc onfundida

-Yo hace 10 años fui secuestrado con mi novia y mi hermano. En el juego gane, pero ellos murienron en el proceso. Yo en ese momento tenia solo 18 años, y lo primero que pense y pedi fue que los revivieran._fue lo que nos dijo

-Eso quiere decir que si ganamos nos dejaran en paz?_pregunte yo

-No lo se... a nosotros nos querian tomar otra vez para jugar los siguientes juegos el año siguiente pero a cambio de que yo quedara de esclavo durante toda mi vida ellos dejaron que mis dos acompañantes y el resto de mi planeta fueran dejados en paz_nos dijo

-Osea que el planeta Tierra no esta a salvo aun_dijo Goku

-No... aun no, pero yo hare hasta lo imposible por ayudarlos a ganar estos juegos_nos dijo el con sinceridad.

-Y como haras eso?_le pregunte

-Los modificare un poco_dijo sonriendo

-Nos...modificaras?_pregunto Goku

-Celulas. Hace unos dos años aproximadamente hice un trato con un anciano que habia sido secuestrado para ser pieza de los juegos. El me dio celulas de una especie casi extinta a la cual habia ayudado para que yo ahora ayudase a alguno de los participantes de los juegos.

-Y de que especie es?_pregunte

-Saiyajins.

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo :**

**Gracias por leer :) COMENTEN PORFA.**


	3. Adaptarnos?

**Notas del capítulo:**

**Bien, aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo, espero les guste :)**

* * *

**Adaptarnos?**

-Nos...modificaras?_pregunto Goku

-Celulas. Hace unos dos años aproximadamente hice un trato con un anciano que habia sido secuestrado para ser pieza de los juegos. El me dio celulas de una especie casi extinta a la cual habia ayudado para que yo ahora ayudase a alguno de los participantes de los juegos.

-Y de que especie es?_pregunte

-Saiyajins.

-Que? Y quienes son esos?_pregunto Goku

-Ellos eran la especie mas poderosa del universo, pero Freezer los enfrento por miedo a una legenda que predecia el naceimiento de un saiyajin casi invensible.

-Ohh y asi ellos se murieron?_pregunto otra vez el pelinegro

-No, no todos han muerto, pero se mantienen ocultos por distintas partes del universo.

-Y como eran ellos?_pregunte

-Eran casi identicos a ustedes en cuanto a apariencia, nada mas que tenian cola.

-Cola?_preguntamos Goku y yo al mismo tiempo

-Si, creo que en su planeta hay un animal que tiene una igual a la de ellos, menos, munos, minos...

-Monos?_pregunte

-Si, eso, Monos ellos tiene cola como de mono

-Ohh, y nosotros tendremos una también?_pregunto Goku

-Si, ustedes estarán al mismo nivel que los demás tributos si se dejan inyectar esas celulas_les aseguro Gohan

-Tributos... eso es lo que seremos a partir de este momento..._dijo Goku

-Yo de verdad siento mucho lo que esta sucediendo, pero lo único que puedo hacer es ayudarlos para que ganen y queden fuera de los juegos_le respondió

-Donde están Vegeta y Bulma?_pregunte recordando como se los habían llevado

-Ellos ya hablaron conmigo y ya han decidido que quieren vivir. Han sido llevados para inyectarlos y luego se reuniran con ustedes.

-Goku?_pregunte yo mirándolo a los ojos, queriendo saber que era lo que el pensaba

-Milk...deberíamos ir?_pregunto

-Yo creo que si, Bulma y Vegeta ya fueron, ademas... que otra opción tenemos?_le dije

-Tienes razón_dijo el bajando la mirada

-Si y a se han decidido los llevare ahora, pues deben de pasar por muchas mas cosas_nos dijo Gohan

-Que? Clase de cosas?_pregunte

-Tendrán que aprender a comportarse, a saber que decir y que no, que les conviene hacer y que actitudes deben de cambiar_dijo el

-No es justo! Al final terminaremos siendo alguien que no somos!_dijo Goku enfadado

Y lo comprendía, eso de hacer que soy otra persona para caerle bien a estas personas macabras no me gustaba.

-Es lo que los mantendrá vivos_contesto el mayor

-Cuando serán los juegos?_pregunte

-Durante 3 semanas los harán entrar al campo de batalla_me respondió

-Y que haremos hasta entonces?_pregunto Goku

-Adaptarse

-Adaptarnos?_pregunte

-Si. Ahora irán con el grupo de estilistas, serán 4 los de nuestro equipo. Ya deben de haber acabado con los otros dos chicos por los que atenderán 2 a cada uno de ustedes.

En ningún momento deben de rehusarse, hagan cada cosa que ellos les digan, por ahora tan solo eso, ya nos reencontraremos de nuevo dentro de unas horas_nos dijo el parándose

-Que?_dije al ver que ya se estaba yendo del salón, dejándonos algo confundidos

-Solo hagan lo que yo les digo, así lograran sobrevivir_dijo el abriendo la puerta, encontrándose con 4 personas sonrientes.

Sus aspectos realmente son extraños, si bien tienen un cuerpo humanoide como nosotros, sus aspectos... son raros.

Una de las personas es una chica de cabello rosa muy llamativo, sus ojos era celestes y su cara algo pálida.

Su vestimenta era muy colorida, pero bonita aunque claro, nunca usaría algo así o por lo menos su padre no la dejaría usar algo que no es un vestido de los que tenia en el palacio.

Tiene una sonrisa cálida, sus labios están pintados de un fucsia fuerte muy bonito, aunque contrasta demasiado con su pálido rostro.

Otro era de piel morena al igual a su cabello, era mas sencillo que los demás, aunque también tenia maquillados los ojos, solo con un delineador color dorado.

Tiene una sonrisa de lado, aunque no de superioridad, mas bien de orgullo al vernos, como si nos hubiera estado esperando. Su cuerpo es algo grande, tiene músculos pero no como Vegeta y Goku.

Las otros dos son unas chicas de cabello largo y lacio de color purpura, las dos tienen una gran sonrisa en su cara como si estuvieran muy contentas de vernos.

Llevan puesto un vestido muy bonito, hasta las rodillas de color amarillo.

Pero el ver la sonrisa de esas chicas me dan asco, como pueden estar contenta estando rodeada de personas que se divierten con la muerte de otros?

Pero enseguida intento tranquilizarme, todas estas personas están para ayudarme, no?

-Muy bien... mi nombre es Trunks, sere el estilista de Milk y Vegeta junto a Effie_dijo el moreno apuntando a la chica de cabello rosa

-Mucho gusto_dijo ella saludando con la mano

-Ellas dos son Kim y Cloe y serán las estilistas de Goku y Bulma_dijo Trunks

-Bien, ahora que ya se conocen comiénzen que necesitamos hablar luego, si?_dijo Gohan

Nosotros asentimos.

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo :**

**Aqui les deje el tercer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, comenten :D**

_**Princss Saiyan: Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado la historia, espero tambien que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado :) Los personajes tienen las siguientes edades: Milk-16 Goku-16 Vegeta-19 Bulma-18 a el resto las pienso agregar despues, pero creo que con esta informacion te basta por ahora, no?  
**_

_**Iron Lad: Que bueno que ya tengas la habilidad de clasificar una historia tan solo por un primer capitulo :D ¬¬ De todas formas te queria agradecer, lei bien la historia y era verdad, habia quedado horrible la cantidad de veces que escribí POV ...  
Ahh, y otra cosa, es un UNIVERSO ALTERNO! Si es alterno significa que nada pasara o es como en el anime! Osea puedo utilizar flechas, guitarras, ladrillos, elefantes y almohadas para matar a los villanos si la situación lo requiere ¬¬  
Saludos y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo (aunque no creo que lo hayas leido XD)  
**_

_** : Jaja ya veras que lo entenderas a medida que vallas leyendo :) Saludos!  
**_

_**Celtian Warrior: Jaja si me di cuenta despues de haberlo subido, fue muy estupido de mi parte escribir tantas veces POV, y creo tambien que puedo matar a un villano con un sombrero si quiero, es un UNIVERSO ALTERNO, eso fue lo que no entendio el otro lector u.u  
Saludos! :)  
**_

_**DBZfanGXCC: Que bueno que te gustó :) aqui te deje el capitulo 3 :D Saludos!**_

_**Kiara:Fue lo que pense, si bien la pelicula tiene una trama totalmente diferente a lo que es el mundo de Dragon Ball Z mi pensamiento fue "porque no puedo meterlos en la misma situacion en la que se encontraban los chicos del libro? " Y bueno, asi fue como Katniss y Peeta pasaron a ser Milk y Goku XD. Saludos! :D  
**_

**Bien, nos vemos el proximo viernes! Saludos! COMENTEN PLISS**


End file.
